Eyes of the Beholder
by KayDrew
Summary: Little drabbles from various characters POV about certain events in their lives. Done for the Hearts of Camelot writing challenge. Done for now. Might revisit later.
1. Merlin

**Featured Character:** Merlin  
**Rating/Warnings:** K  
**Word Count:**  
**Summary: **How did Merlin feel when he stopped the fight between Arthur and Uther? Drabble for Sins of the Father.

Merlin charged into the throne room with Sir Leon close behind him. He knew he had to stop Arthur from killing Uther. There were two reasons why he wanted to thwart the fight. One was selfish. A small part of him wanted Arthur to see the good in magic and killing Uther now would cause the prince to hate magic just as his father did. If the Prince succeeded in the deed, the young man would, in essence, lose both parents to magic. Arthur could and would never see that magic could be used for good if it happened.

However, a larger part of Merlin's heart knew it would be wrong. Arthur needed his father. The prince had lost one parent; he shouldn't lose the other so soon. He still had a lot to learn about life and about ruling a Kingdom.

The warlock knew what he had to do. He had to lie to Arthur. Merlin had to tell his friend that Morgause had been lying. Sure, it would not make magic look good, but at least it wouldn't make Arthur completely hate people with a gift. It was the selfless thing to do. It was also the right thing to do.

Clearing his throat, he said, "_Morgause... is lying. She's an enchantress. She tricked you. That was not your mother you saw. That was an illusion. Every...everything your mother said to you... those were Morgause's words." _ He hated saying those things. Merlin knew that Morgause wasn't playing any tricks. While he hadn't understood all of the words said, Merlin picked out enough to know it really had been Ygraine. But, the warlock had to convince Arthur that it was just a trick to cause a rift in the Pendragon lineage. This was the only way.

He sighed with relief as Arthur dropped his sword and sunk down beside his father. Leaning his head against Uther's leg, Merlin was shocked to see the King caress Arthur's hair as Prince openly wept and sobbed. Seeing this intimate scene, Merlin knew he had done the right thing.


	2. Arthur

**Featured Character:** Arthur  
**Rating/Warnings:** K  
**Word Count: **334  
**Summary: **This is based off of the Poisoned Chalice.

Arthur knew he was doing wrong. He knew he should listen to his father and follow his orders. However, the Prince knew that he should break the Kings command just this once. A man, his servant, his friend, risked his life for him, Prince Arthur. He was now laying in his deathbed with no antidote in sight. But, Arthur could get the flower. He would save Merlin, even if it was the last thing he did. The Prince really wouldn't be surprised if Uther stripped the titles from him or skewered him alive, but both things were worth it if it meant Merlin could live.

The hours seemed to drag by, but finally the night settled firmly on the land. He peered out the window and watched as the candle lights were slowly extinguished – one by one until no home was lit. That was the Prince's signal.

Securing his sword, Arthur grabbed the rope he stored in the chest at the foot of the bed. One never knows when climbing out of a window is a must. After all, the castle could catch fire in the middle of the night and without rope no one could escape. Also, the citadel could always be infiltrated. In that situation, the royal family would need to flee in haste and the only way out might be through the window.

Tying the rope to the sturdiest piece of furniture in his room (that was also near the window), he climbed down the rope as fast as he could. Within minutes Arthur knew the warning bell would ring. The Prince needed to be out of the gates before it rang. He had to be long gone before then and in fact he planned on it! With haste he went to the barn and slapped a saddle and bridle on his horse. Tightening the straps and latching the buckles, Arthur rode out through the night. He was going to save Merlin if it was the last thing he'd ever do.


	3. Guinevere

**Featured Character:** Guinevere  
**Rating/Warnings:** K  
**Word Count: 319**  
**Summary: **A little drabble for 'The Once and Future Queen'.

She couldn't believe she'd stood up to Arthur like that! She was shaking inside and felt a little ill in the stomach – as if she could throw up at any moment. However, Guinevere knew if she had to redo things, the maid would have said the exact same thing.

Arthur might be royalty, but he still should have some manners! He was, after all, a guest in her home and all he had done since arriving was complain about this, that, or the other. Then, the Prince had the nerve to lie to her about dinner! That didn't really make her mad so much – secretly, she thought it was cute – but it made her feel just a little vexed and exasperated, even though she knew he had been trying to be nice.

She hated that she had made Arthur feel bad. Even though Arthur hadn't said anything about how he was feeling, Gwen could tell by the expression on his face. Guinevere should've expected him to be upset and probably should have held her tongue as to not displease the Prince. But, she really hadn't thought of either things when the words came out of her mouth. The maid felt they needed to have been said.

She might be a servant. She might not be blessed to have royal blood in her veins. But, she was a person. She was the host – not Arthur. She deserved some respect, even a little bit of it. She was always expected to be polite, why couldn't her guests have the same expectations? It seemed only right!

The maid hoped Arthur had learned a lesson here. She thought he might. Most women were submissive and didn't speak their minds, even when something was wrong or immoral, Guinevere had noted. Even she was submissive…to a point. However, Gwen would stand up to anyone if they were being cruel or prattish. It seemed only right.


	4. Morgana

**Featured Character:** Morgana  
**Rating/Warnings:** K  
**Word Count:** 312  
**Summary**: A little drabble about The Moment of Truth.

With hair pulled back and braided, Morgana stood there with her feet apart and knees slightly bent. She wrapped her hands around the hilt of her sword as she glanced around. Uther's ward was ready to fight. In fact, she felt as if she'd been waiting for this moment all of her life.

Dressed in men's clothes, Morgana wondered what things would've been like for her in a different time and a different place. Would there ever be a time when she could commit her life to fighting for justice and what was right? It seemed absurd, but it also seemed like a possibility (albeit a slim one). Morgana felt she would like that life very much.

The world of a royal lady often was tedious and boring. While she would like it, the woman did not think she would ever have it. As soon as they were done here, she would return to Camelot with everyone else and her life would go back to 'normal'.

For a moment, Morgana regretted coming. If she had stayed in Camelot, then she would not be experiencing this sort of freedom. Here, she was an equal. It didn't matter that Morgana was the ward to the King. All that mattered was that she was going to fight for these people's livelihoods.

However, as she glanced around at Ealdor's villagers she knew that coming had been the right and honorable thing. In fact, she was certain there was no other choice – at least not a real one. In the people's eyes, the young woman saw pride for their homeland and determination to keep it theirs. Looking towards Merlin, she noticed a little bit of desperation in his wide, blue eyes (he seemed desperate to protect his mother and his home). Yes, coming to Ealdor was the right thing to do. No one deserved to face oppression.


	5. Gaius

**Featured Character:** Gaius  
**Rating/Warnings:** K  
**Word Count:** 443  
**Summary: **A little scene for 'Love in the Time of Dragons'.

The old man sat in the cell beside Alice. He held her hands and stroked them. He looked into her soft gray eyes and couldn't help but smile. Even in her old age, she was so beautiful. But he didn't see her wrinkles or graying hair. Sitting here with Alice, he thought of their time together as children no older than Merlin.

Indeed, he saw her round, kind face smooth as a fresh piece of paper. The grayed hair was brown with a honey tint. The physician imagined her light eyes sparkling with mirth as his mind drifted to one summer when she laughed and he spun ever so carefully.

_Gaius, after all, had not wanted to disrupt the baby within her belly. His baby, well their baby; he couldn't want to hold the child in his arms. Gaius didn't think he would ever let go of the little one nor did he he think he would really want to. Gaius could not wait to be a father._

Neither he nor Alice cared what they had - be it a girl or a boy. All they wanted was a healthy child. The young couple did have names picked out. If it was a boy, they would name him Bedivere. If it was a girl, Alice and Gaius wanted to name her Hunith.

Hearing a sob, Gaius was brought from his revelry. He removed his hand from hers and stroked her cheek. "I will get you out of here, my Alice," promised Gaius.

"I do not want to live without you. We've spent half our lives apart," sobbed Alice.

"I know. I know. I do not want to be apart from you either, but I have to keep you safe. As your husband, it is my duty," whispered the physician as he stood.

Going to the cell door, he stared at rack of weapons Arthur had put down there (which seemed a little foolish to Gaius, but he dared not argue with the King on this). Whispering a spell, the weaponry stand fell over, knocking a torch and starting a fire. This distracted the guards.

"Go! Now," exclaimed Gaius as he magically unlocked the door. "Hurry. Now is your chance. Take it before it's too late."

Alice stood and hurried to Gaius's side. Taking his hands in hers, she squeezed. Standing on tiptoe, Alice kissed him on the lips and hugged the old man. "I love you," she called, running from the tower.

"I love you, too," muttered Gaius as he also left. The guards, the physician noted, we're still busy and hadn't notice Alice's absence. Thank heavens.


	6. Uther

**Featured Character: **Uther**  
Rating/Warnings: **K+**  
Word Count: **312**  
Summary: **a little scene in Uther's POV. Set during 'The Wicked Day'.****

Uther was lightly dozing. His stomach was full, his spirits were high from the show during the meal, and his head was buzzing a little from the mead. The King could not remember the last time he'd felt so happy and carefree.

He was vaguely aware of Arthur coming into his room. Even sound asleep, Uther always kept an ear open. Not only did he want to hear would-be assassins, but also he wanted to make sure he heard his son enter in case the boy needed comforting from a bad dream.

Uther was too tired to rouse from his slight slumber to say anything, although the King was sure that wouldn't bother his son in the least. Feeling Arthur's hand brush against his fingers and take the goblet from his grasp, Uther's smiled a little. _Good boy, _thought the King as he heard his son take a couple steps, sit the cup on the table, and plop into the seat beside him (Uther). _I raised him well._

Then, there was a new noise. The door creaked open and then shut. Then, there were cautious footsteps. Finally, Uther heard the all too familiar sound of a sword being pulled from a sheath.

Eyes snapping open, the King saw the assailant heading right towards Arthur. Fatherly instincts took over and he was up in an instant. Grabbing the sword leaning in the corner, Uther positioned himself in their fighter's stance knowing full well he could die this very night. It had been over a year since he had done much of anything, let alone wield a sword. Uther was weak (both mentally and physically). However, he was not going to let that fact stop him. He might not win, but the battle would give Arthur long enough to escape alive. And that was all that mattered. He was a father protecting his son.


	7. Lancelot

**Featured Character: **Lancelot  
**Rating/Warnings: ** K+  
**Word Count: **348  
**Summary: ** scene from 'The Darkest Hour part 2'

Lancelot lay flat on his back on his travel pad (a lightweight, flimsy item that was basically two pieces of cloth quilted together and filled with feather), staring up at the sky. He used his cape as a blanket and it worked well enough. The night was warm enough and there was no nipping wind blowing. With hands behind his head, the man stared at the stars.

He had been serious when he told Merlin the warlock should have been knighted. Merlin was brave. He was loyal. He was kind. He was caring. He was honest as he could be considering the magic Merlin possessed. The warlock was everything a knight should or be and then more.

Sometimes, Lancelot did not feel he was worthy of knighthood. First of all, he was a commoner. Secondly, he still had feelings for Gwen, even though he denied them - that meant Lancelot was lying to himself and everyone else. He wasn't even brave enough to face Gwen or Arthur about his feelings.

However, he would keep silent about his feelings. Lancelot knew he had to. Gwen needed Arthur and Arthur needed Gwen. The knight would keep quiet about Merlin's deeds and bravery, too. Merlin's position meant he could protect Arthur to the fullest. Lancelot figured that was what Merlin wanted, anyway. It was his destiny after all, just as it was Lancelot's duty to serve Arthur. He just hoped they could all do their jobs the way they were supposed to do.

Shifting, he looked over at Merlin. He was laying on his back. The warlock looked sad and pensive. Many thoughts were running through his head, but Lancelot dared not ask. Merlin would never reveal what was on his mind. He didn't like to burden others with his thoughts (another noble trait of his).

Sighing, he looked over at Arthur. The prince was on his side, facing Lancelot,and sound asleep. Every muscle was taught, especially in his face. He was ready to do what needed done. For that and other reasons, Lancelot was pleased to serve the man.


	8. Gwaine

**Featured Character:** Gwaine  
**Rating/Warnings:** K  
**Word Count: **348  
**Summary: **A little drabble set during 5X13

Glaring at Morgana, Gwaine knelt there, tied to two poles. His head was up and back erect. The knight kept the sorceress and high priestess in his eye line at all times. She was pacing continuously in front of him. She took strong steps in a brisk back and forth movement. Every so often, Morgana would glance over at him and give him a smirk and eye roll. It was bloody irritating.

He wasn't afraid; especially not of her. He'd dealt with Morgana several times. Frankly, this situation was becoming boring and predictable; this was all an old hat to Gwaine. If the knight was perfectly honest, it was kind of getting ridiculous how many times Morgana had captured him.

The knight was not even afraid of what the high priestess and sorceress would do to him He could take just about anything. He would, too – all in the name of Camelot.

While he may not be afraid of Morgana, he was a little afraid of what he would say or do. He did not want to betray Arthur, Camelot, or any of the knights. Gwaine didn't know his limits or pain tolerance. He especially was not sure what they were when he was completely sober (which for a change he was).

He was also afraid of what she may do to Percival. Well, afraid might be a strong word – worried was more like it. The burly knight was out of eyesight and he did not know if Percival was within hearing distance; Gwaine wasn't going to test that though, because the rogue knight didn't want to make things worse for either of them.

Hearing Morgana stop pacing, he snapped out of his semi-revelry. The knight stared at the high priestess and sorceress with an expression that was both a frown and a grimace of disgust. He watched as Morgana pulled a bag and then took a small snake from within the sack. Gritting his teeth, Gwaine prepared himself for what was to come. It wasn't going to be pretty – on his life, he was sure of it.


	9. Balinor

**Featured Character:** Balinor  
**Rating/Warnings:** K  
**Word Count: **335  
**Summary: **A little scene for 'The Last Dragonlord'

Balinor sat by the fire. A small piece of wood was in one hand. In the other was a small knife designed to whittle twigs. Across from the fire, he son sat, staring into the blazes. The boy, Merlin, was completely transfixed with the fire and he did not seem to notice Balinor examining him. The Dragonlord was pleased with that – he wanted to watch his son without being watched, himself.

The boy had dark hair, like his mother and Balinor. However it did not look as coarse as the Dragonlord's. He had a large nose, like the elder man had, and also large ears, which Balinor did not know where he got. The dimensions of his body could only be described as gangly, but so was Balinor at that age.

Beyond the looks, the demeanor of the warlock interested him. He seemed both at ease and prepared to protect the campsite at a moment's notice. He seemed both relaxed about who he was and yet there was also an aura of tenseness surrounding the young man. Merlin had a wise air about him, but there was a glint in his eye that showed mischievousness and foolishness. Merlin seemed so open to the world and yet full of secrets. This young man was a walking, talking contradiction.

Balinor looked forward to getting to know Merlin. He looked forward to reuniting with Hunith. Perhaps they could even go and start a family together, so place far off. The Dragonlord doubted Merlin would go with them – he was too loyal to Arthur to leave Camelot behind for good - and Balinor did not think he would ask him to go. However, he thought that the boy would come to visit whenever he could or was able. That would suit Balinor (and probably Hunith) just fine.

Yes, he looked forward to getting to know his family. It would be nice to belong to a group again. A home to settle into would be lovely, as well. Yes, indeed.


	10. Freya

Featured Character: Freya

Rating/Warnings: K

Word Count: 341

Summary: just a scene for "The Lady of the Lake"

Sitting there, huddled in the corner of a crumbling alcove, I stare at the young man before me. His face in long and thin (much like the rest of him), but he has large ears and prominent nose. Proportionately, he is gawky and awkward, but it suits him. As he stares at me with his wide, blue eyes a broad and friendly smile spreads overt is face, which makes his cheekbones stand out more prominently.

Suddenly feeling shy, I pull the jacket closer around my dirty shoulders. It is hard to believe he gave me something nice. No one gives me anything nice. I am not sure how to handle it. This is overwhelming and I find myself shrinking away from Merlin.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I want to help you," whispered Merlin. "I am like you."

"No one's like me," I find myself whispering in a sad voice. It's a true statement. Merlin just doesn't know it.

"Let me show you," this dark-haired hero of mine continues. He looks at the candles and raises a hand to them. Palm upward, he raises his arm. The flames detach and float about the air in front of us.

I can't help but gasp. that was amazing. Somehow, I knew this trick was special and that not many have seen it. Merlin was letting me into his world, at least a part of it. His openness made me feel special too. Again, no one had ever been so open and honest with me in the way Merlin was being.

Amazed and speechless, I start to cry. I can't help it. But, he doesn't seem to care. Instead, Merlin continues to smile as he places a hand on my shoulder. His touch sends cold chills up my spine. It also leaves me feeling safe. What a wondrous feeling! Being here, with him, felt so right. It felt as if every moment before now was winding up for this time. That was a wondrous feeling too. Wondrous and exciting! For once, I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.


End file.
